Deception, Manipulation and Treachery/Gallery
Gallery Images Scar tricking Simba.png|Scar tricks Simba into thinking he was the cause of Mufasa's death. Tirek buttering up Discord S4E25.png|Tirek tricking Discord into joining him in exchange for ultimate power. Indominus_Rex_manipulating_Raptor_Squad.gif|Indominus Rex manipulating Blue and the velociraptors. Jail break.jpg.jpg|Jasper manipulating Lapis Lazuli to fuse with her into Malachite. Mal intimidating Zoey that Mike never coming back.png|Mal lying to Zoey that Mike's never coming back. Hans lying to the royal court.png|Hans lying to the royal court about Anna's "death". Hans lying to Elsa.JPG|Hans lying to Elsa, that she killed Anna. Cozy Glow lies students about Starlight Glimmer has to join to Mane Six.png|Cozy Glow lying to the School of Friendship's students that Starlight Glimmer have joined the Mane Six in journey to Tartarus. Cozy Glow lying other student that Young Six want destroy School of Friendship.png|Cozy Glow lying to the other students that the Young Six wants to destroy School of Friendship. Arnold & Gerald confronting scheck in his office.png|Scheck lies to Arnold and Gerald about not being in possession of the document that declares their neighborhood a historic landmark. Iago Othello.jpg|Iago tricking Othello into believing his wife betrayed him. Kaa persuades Mowgli.jpg|Kaa tricking Mowgli. Mayor Shelbourne persuading Flint Lockwood to overwork the FLDMSDFR.png|Mayor Shellbourne tricking Flint Lockwood into overworking the FLDSMDFR. King Candy deceiving Ralph.png|King Candy deceiving Wreck-It Ralph by feeding him false information about Vanellope's programming. Captain Hook manipulating Tinker Bell.JPG|Captain Hook manipulating Tinker Bell into revealing Peter Pan's hideout, on the promise that he doesn't hurt him. Captain Hook tricking Jane.png|Captain Hook cleverly tricking Jane into believing he will help her find her way back home if she helps him find his treasure. Shen mad as hell.png|Shen sadistically lying to Po that his parents abandoned him before blasting the panda out of the factory. Chapman_lying_to_Mrs_Baker_that_Odie's_his_dog.jpg|Happy Chapman lying to Ms. Baker that Odie belongs to him. Cliff_tricking_fred_into_signing_firing_notices.jpg|Cliff Vandercave tricks Fred Flintstone into signing firing notices for all the quarry workers. Kent lies to Rogard.jpeg|Kent Mansley lying to General Rogard that the Iron Giant killed Hogarth. Miles-axlerod-leaking-oil.jpg|Sir Miles Axlerod blaming an oil leak on Mater. pennywise.jpg|Pennywise/IT tricking Georgie Denborough in order for him to take advantage of his unsuspecting nature and then brutally kill him. Tord's manipulation of Edd and Matt.PNG|Tord manipulating Edd and Matt through watching "Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell 4" after kicking Tom out. The Gang in Beacontown.png|Romeo (using his clever Vos disguise) manipulated Jesse and company into believing he was Vos, Jack's old friend, while continuing on with his sinister plans. Bubble Bass.jpg|Bubble Bass lying to SpongeBob that in this burger there is no pickles, ruining his job. Kylo_ren.jpg|Kylo Ren tricks his father Han Solo in order to murder him. Makoto Nanaya (Centralfiction, arcade mode illustration, 4, type B).png|Hades Izanami tricks Makoto Nanaya into killing Noel Vermillion when the former lied to her that Noel was the cause of the events. TFAni TransWarped Longarm Cliffjumper Blurr cube.jpg|While in his Autobot disguise Longarm Prime, Shockwave manipulates Cliffjumper into dumping Blurr's cubed remains in an incinerator by calling it "sensitive material". Ian Hawke AatC.png|Ian Hawke tricks Alvin, Simon and Theodore into thinking that Dave Seville calls them "The Rats" and is holding them back. Chainsaw manipulating Jess.PNG|Chainsaw manipulates Jess into letting him in to attack Charlie. Steele lying that Balto's dead.jpg|Steele lying to the other dogs that Balto and the sled team died in the blizzard. File:NeverKoopAKoopa.jpg|King Koopa tricks Princess Toadstool into believing that he and the Koopa kids had surrendered before giving her the key to Castle Koopa as a donation to charity in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 episode, "Never Koop a Koopa". Videos Shrek Forever After- Shrek Signs Deal with Rumpelstiltskin|Rumpelstiltskin tricking Shrek into signing his cursed contract. Ratchet and Clank Past 147 Slandering Ratchet|Gleeman Vox's news crew slandering Ratchet with false exploits that describe him as a criminal and terrorist. The Iron Giant - Kent tells a lie.|Kent Mansley lies to General Rogard, saying that the Iron Giant has killed Hogarth. File:Snow White and the Apple|Queen Grimhilde tricks Snow White into thinking the poison apple is a magic wishing apple. Tomura Meets Deku !! - My Hero Academia 2 (English Dub) Balto (1995 movie clip) - Steele's lie|Steele lying to the other dogs that Balto and the team died in the blizzard. Only Jenna sees straight through his lies. Category:Galleries